


Of Secrets and Discovery

by ufp13



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bar, a lighter and a coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Secrets and Discovery

That should teach her. One spark and her lighter died. She wasn't much of a smoker to begin with, but occasionally, usually after a hard case, she enjoyed a cigarette in combination with a glass of whiskey in a bar that wasn't far from being shady. It was a guilty pleasure, one not many people knew about.

The people who knew the prim and proper police captain would have thought her misplaced in this environment, and the people here wouldn’t be able to guess how she earned her living.

While she still glared frustrated at the lighter, futilely attempting to coax a flame out of it, another lighter appeared in her line of vision.

"May I?" a male voice asked rather rhetorically.

It wasn't so much the question or the action taking her aback but rather the voice. She knew it, had heard it taunting her on more than one occasion.

"Thank you." She took a first drag and leaned her head to the right, slightly looking over her shoulder at Andy Flynn, who appeared to be even more shocked to discover her identity than she had been upon meeting him here.

"Cap-"

"Sharon," she interrupted him, holding out her hand as if they had never met before. "And who are you?"

He was clearly confused at her behaviour but for some reason decided to play along. "Andy."

He shook her hand and sat down on the stool next to her, ordering a club soda while studying her closely as she took another drag, slowly blowing the smoke away from him.

"You come here often?" he asked the cliché question with a raised eyebrow that made it impossible for her not to smile.

"Every now and then," she answered truthfully, raising her glass to him as his soda arrived.

His returning the gesture with a relaxed smile started a tradition that would be as secret as her cigarettes.

= End =


End file.
